


where the lines overlap

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy Kyungsoo, Fluff, Human Jongin, Just a self-indulgent fic really, M/M, chat fic, text fic, this is for me because this fic has been bothering me a lot lately, this is weird i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: kyungsoo doesn't know if owning a phone is a blessing or a curse, and so, he looks for the answer for himself.





	1. chat

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this for a long time and i guess it's time for me to try writing a chat/text fic? for sure i'd be able to update this weekly. hopefully. honestly, i don't know why is there a wifi in the fairy realm too. this is weird shit so enjoy? pray for my soul. i feel nervous posting this.
> 
> and please no rude comments like criticizing my characters' decisions and behaviors. just please.

**Kyungsoo:** Baekhyun what the hell is this machine??

 **Baekhyun:** it's a cellphone, Soo Soo

 **Jongdae:** hey there Kyung Kyung!

 **Kyungsoo:** a what?

 **Baekhyun:** a cellphone!! you know what humans are so obsessed in using

 **Jongdae:** where they can text and call their love ones, take photos, videos, go to the internet and be crazy. also, we deleted some things there except the games of course

 **Jongdae:** and magically we have wifi???

 **Kyungsoo:** i don't understand. why would you guys give this to me?

 **Baekhyun:** Bc we already have one, then u shld have one too!

 **Kyungsoo:** what's a Bc and u and shld? i'm so lost now!!!

 **Jongdae:** easy, easy my innocent child

 **Kyungsoo:** I don't get you guys

 **Kyungsoo:** I don't need this machine

 **Baekhyun:** Just use it to communicate with us and when we feel lazy meeting up with u.

 **Baekhyun:** Bc - short for because, u -short for you and shld -short for should. let me teach you mah ways my child

 **Jongdae:** LOL

 **Kyungsoo:** please get this machine now

 **Baekhyun:** Soo Soo, please just keep it. aren't u having fun using it now?

 **Kyungsoo:** Dae, what's a LOL??

 **Jongdae:** laugh out loud

 **Kyungsoo:** you guys just stayed in the human realm for a vacation and now you've learned crazy things

 **Jongdae:** LMAO

 **Kyungsoo:** What are you saying Dae????

 **Jongdae:** laughing my ass off

 **Kyungsoo:** uh...okay?

 **Baekhyun:** Soo Soo's innocence is so cuuute!!

 **Kyungsoo:** Do you want me to go there now and strangle you, fey Byun??

 **Jongdae:** ROTFL

 **Kyungsoo:** I don't get you two

 **Jongdae:** rolling on the floor laughing, before u ask Soo Soo

 **Baekhyun:** Easy, my child. Just keep the phone. It has games too that you can try playing. It's fun!

 **Kyungsoo:** This. Is. Not. Mine.

 **Jongdae:** RLAB

 **Kyungsoo:** I will tell father about what you two have done in the human realm. Stealing is a crime and deserves punishment

 **Baekhyun:** You won't dare

 **Jongdae:** God, Kyungsoo loosen up for once. Doesn't being a prince get stressing at times for you too?

 **Kyungsoo:** But you guys stole these machines!

 **Baekhyun:** They can buy one again duh

 **Jongdae:** Soo, just keep it. We didn't actually steal that phone you have rn

 **Kyungsoo:** uh...what is _rn_?

 **Jongdae:** right now

 **Baekhyun:** ryt naw

 **Kyungsoo:** Byun you're confusing me more

 **Baekhyun:** that's a shortcut for right now, prince Soo Soo

 **Kyungsoo:** Okay...so where did you get this phone then?

 **Jongdae:** We saw it inside the bus. The owner definitely lost it.

 **Kyungsoo:** And you guys didn't even bother to return it to the owner?

 **Baekhyun:** We can't use magic in the human realm tho so how are we suppose to return it?

 **Kyungsoo:** how about your machines?

 **Jongdae:** we stole them?

 **Baekhyun:** in our defence, we were curious that's why we pick pocketed some humans

 **Kyungsoo:** i will tell father about this

 **Jongdae:** Kyungsoo no!

 **Baekhyun:** Soo!!! Do you want me to tell uncle to give the go to engage you to Hyunsik???

 **Kyungsoo:** I hate you!

 **Jongdae:** Soo, just take the cellphone and just enjoy it

 **Baekhyun:** we gave you that one so you won't stress yourself further

 **Jongdae:** it won't harm you. baek and i had our phones over two weeks now

 **Baekhyun:** you should be grateful because you are the reason why we went back to the human realm so we could get you a phone too

 **Jongdae:** but lucky we found a lost one so we won't be able to steal one again

 **Baekhyun:** yah kyungsoo are u still there??

 **Jongdae:** seriously, just take it as our birthday gift for you next year

 **Baekhyun:** wtf dae you've become too serious

 **Jongdae:** what??

 **Baekhyun:** anyway, kyungsoo just keep it. and just a reminder, once tge bar on the right side turns red, use your magic to warm it up until the bar turns green. that's how you will charge its life, got it?

 **Jongdae:**...

 **Jongdae:** he's not responding

 **Baekhyun:** DO KYUNGSOO!!

 **Jongdae:** he's shocked i think

 **Baekhyun:** he'll come along

**/10 minutes later/**

**Kyungsoo:** i read everything and fine i will keep this. but steal one more and i'd have father punish you two, okay??

 **Baekhyun:** you're too righteous, prince kyungsoo

 **Kyungsoo:** because i'm a prince excuse me

 **Jongdae:** YOLO

 **Kyungsoo:** shut up Dae

 **Jongdae:** Hehe, you only live once

 **Baekhyun:** it's a cool machine that you'd definitely enjoy

 **Kyungsoo:** Whatever

 **Jongdae:** keep the phone a secret

 **Baekhyun:** or uncle will punish us three

 **Kyungsoo:** exclude me excuse me

 **Jongdae:** uncle is too strict it gets suffocating

 **Baekhyun:** so when u get tired of everything, Soo just play with your phone okay?

 **Jongdae:** don't be guilty, humans have so many phones in their malls

 **Baekhyun:** and we have none here but we have three now!

 **Jongdae:** and kyungsoo is now tight lipped

 **Baekhyun:** Kyungsoo yah we are not yet done with you! we still have to teach you how to use the camera and the recording!!

 **Baekhyun:** you can record your songs in that phone and take pictures of your pretty self!

 **Jongdae:** Baek, don't call him pretty or he'll strangle you!

 **Baekhyun:** he can suck it up he's pretty like me

 **Jongdae:** ugh you? pretty?

 **Baekhyun:** got a problem with that?

 **Jongdae:** but kyungsoo is honestly prettier than you

 **Baekhyun:** what?? oh well kyungsoo got half of the male population vying for his heart anyway

 **Jongdae:** yeah yeah he really is a male magnet. pretty one

 **Baekhyun:** remember one time when some guys said they'd do anything just TO SEE kyungsoo dress up as a girl?

 **Jongdae:** Baek, i think we shld keep his convo private.... kyungsoo must be mad now

 **Baekhyun:** im only stating facts that males would line up just to see kyungsoo in a dress

 **Kyungsoo:** okay what the fuck is this

 **Jongdae:** oh shit you are dead baek

 **Baekhyun:** oh dear heavens, kyungsoo suck it up you are pretty and cute and a boy magnet

 **Kyungsoo:** This phone vibrated AND MADE AN OBNOXIOUS SOUND

 **Baekhyun:** oh okay

 **Jongdae:** Oh oh oh

 **Kyungsoo:** Then I opened something

 **Baekhyun:** and what?

 **Jongdae:** >:D

 **Kyungsoo:** and I received a WEIRD message asking me to help him mend his broken heart, SO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???

 **Jongdae:** you are saved Byun


	2. start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring chapter ahead.

**Jongin:** are you sure about this?

 **Chanyeol:** it won't hurt if you try

 **Sehun:** blieve me dude my hyung tried that and it helped him

 **Chanyeol:** heartbreak suxxx

 **Sehun:** just try it jongin and see what it does to you in a week

 **Jongin:** okay, but i'd just be texting this person right?

 **Sehun:** yup

 **Chanyeol:** or sexting haha

 **Jongin:** the hell

 **Sehun:** yeol, we're serious in here

 **Chanyeol:** pardon, commander oh

 **Sehun:** ugh

 **Jongin:** just a month right?

 **Sehun:** ahuh

 **Chanyeol:** goodluck to u bro

 **Sehun:** so when do you plan contacting that person assigned to you

 **Jongin:** im not ready yet so

 **Chanyeol:** how abt trying to introduce yourself first? right now

 **Jongin:** ok

 **Sehun:** go ahead

 **Jongin:** are you really sure about this?

 **Chanyeol:** dude you already got your heart advisor so go with it

 **Jongin:** i dont want to fall in love again

 **Sehun:** heartbreak is part of falling in love

 **Chanyeol:** this is why i don't do love

 **Sehun:** jong u ar stalling

 **Jongin:** i am :(

 **Chanyeol:** why are you so nervous? you're just going to talk to a stranger dude

 **Jongin:** i dont know

 **Jongin:** perhaps because i dont know how to talk to a stranger

 **Sehun:** dude, just pour out all your feelings to her then she'll help. easy.

 **Jongin:** okay, fine.

 

/after five minutes

 **Jongin:** i texted her

 **Jongin:** okay, so i have to wait

 **Jongin:** for how long?

 **Jongin:** uh

 **Jongin:** hello?

 **Jongin:** guys?

 **Jongin:** now im alone and she's still not responding

 **Jongin:** i guess i'll just wait. talk to you guys later!

 

/one minute later

 **Sehun:** baby vivi pooped

 **Chanyeol:** I just cut my nails

 **Chanyeol:** sehunnie send a photo of vivi

 **Sehun:** [photo of Sehun and Vivi together]

 **Chanyeol:** i said just vivi

 **Sehun:** u’re just jealous bc I look good with bed hair

 **Chanyeol:** hey I look good with bed hair too!!

 **Sehun:**!!!

 **Chanyeol:** t(-.-“t)

 **Sehun:** ooh I like that emoji

 **Sehun:** JONGIN

 **Sehun:** where on earth ar u?

 **Sehun:** huv u msg the girl?

 **Jongin:** hey guys

 **Jongin:** I don’t want to do it anymore

 **Chanyeol:** jongin t(-.-“t)

 **Jongin:** dude you’re not helping

 **Jongin:** you guys know how I am to people I don’t know

 **Sehun:** so you’re just gonna wallow in your own misery? I thot u wana talk to someone u don’t know

 **Chanyeol:** yeah bc u said “you two won’t understand me”

 **Chanyeol:** that actually hurt

 **Sehun:** tho I admit I suck at comforting friends

 **Chanyeol:** me too

 **Chanyeol:** rmber we just rubbed your back when your gf dumped u and you finished what? eight bottles of soju?

 **Sehun:** and u said u want to hear other ppl’s advices

 **Chanyeol:** “helpful advices”

 **Sehun:** as if we can’t help

 **Chanyeol:** just do it

 **Jongin:** I just did

 **Sehun:** what you just did?

 **Jongin** : I sent her a message awhile ago?

 **Sehun:** while we were telling you how u treated us like we got no brains to give you helpful advices?

 **Jongin:** no when vivi pooped and yeol was cutting his damn nails

 **Jongin:** you guys are not reading

 **Jongin:** why am i friends with u

 **Chanyeol:** [inserts a photo of himself] not amused

 **Chanyeol:** we're friends bc handsome and big men flock together

 **Sehun:** [sends a meme photo of jongin] i do read xcuse u. i didn't absorbed what u said thaz all

 **Sehun:**  men with big dick flock together

 **Jongin:** ok guys she replied

 **Chanyeol:** this is why your gf dumped u dude

 **Sehun:** STFU PARK YEOLO THIS IS WHY JONGIN NEVER TRUSTS US TO GIVE HIM WITTY ADVICES

 **Chanyeol:** t(-.-“t) t(-.-“t) t(-.-“t) t(-.-“t) t(-.-“t)

 **Jongin:** she dumped me bc i have big dick? 

 **Sehun:** uh

 **Chanyeol:** uhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is self indulgent so

**Author's Note:**

> good luck to me


End file.
